Armisticio
by Kariynee-chan
Summary: Porque, hasta Rusia sabia que hablar de ese tema, era suicidio… One-shot


Bueno, esta historia nació de mi casi obsesión con el tema de la traición Italiana Hacia los Alemanes (a Hidekaz no le ha dado por aclarar el tema en Hetalia -.-u) y platicando con mis hermanas del tema, me puse a buscar en google, y lo que encontré me hizo pensar "entonces no fue realmente una traición" (o eso quiero seguir creyendo XD), bueno, los dejo con la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekaz, si fuera mío, ya hace tiempo que se hubiera aclarado este asunto ¬¬.

**Aclaración:** Esta basado en hechos históricos verídicos, y del punto de vista de Inglaterra (por así decirlo)

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**_Armisticio_**

Inglaterra se quedo callado. Lo sabía, no fue una mala idea, todo lo contrario, incluso de cierta forma eso debilito a Alemania, pero al parecer la nación Italiana no estaba del todo feliz.

"_Y como estarlo"_

Seria estúpido pretender que lo estuviera, con solo recordar la cara dolida de Alemania cuando le informo el mismo de la unión de Italia a los países Aliados, y el pobre Italia, con ese remordimiento marcado en el rostro, pero sabía que no fue su culpa...

_"Malditos superiores, todo esto es por ellos"_

Y es que en sí, todo había sido plan del nuevo superior de Italia, Badoglio* creía recordar, el había contactado a los superiores de Inglaterra de ese entonces, y estos a los de América.

Cuando los superiores de Alemania comenzaron a sospechar de la traición, mandaron a Alemania a interrogar a Italia, el pobre le juro que nunca lo traicionaría, sin saber lo que sus superiores realmente planeaban, y Alemania le creyó, obviamente.

"_Es que no se puede ser más ingenuo"_

Y aun así, Italia en todo momento se sintió fuera de lugar con los Aliados, ¿o fueron los Aliados los que sentían que Italia estaba fuera de lugar ahí? Como hubiera sido, Italia no estaba bien con ellos; tal vez Romano se adapto mas fácil, no es como si le hubiera importado ya no tener una alianza con "el macho patatas" como él le llamaba, pero si se sintió sorprendido cuando tropas de los Aliados llegaron a sus costas.

_"Pero él no se rindió"_

A pesar de ser un total cobarde e inútil, Italia se rebeló contra Inglaterra una vez, fue un hecho aislado entre naciones, no hubo tropas, ni peleas, solo Veneciano intentando que el Reino Unido le permitiera ver a Alemania para explicarle que él no estaba al tanto de la firma del armisticio**, y que si por él fuera, hace tiempo que se hubiera regresado a las potencias del eje.

_"Pero incluso alguien como Italia sabia que Alemania estaba perdiendo fuerza poco a poco" _

Se podría decir que la forma en la que se entero Italia del armisticio no fue la mejor. Inglaterra supo por fuentes cercanas, que nada más escuchar la noticia por la radio, se puso pálido como nunca y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, reclamándole a su superior que le explicara su razón para eso, el solo respondió "la guerra esta decidida desde hace tiempo, lo nuestro es solo saltar del barco antes de que se hunda"

"_Claro, el tipo era italiano, ¿que más se puede esperar de ellos?"_

Lo peor fue cuando los superiores de Alemania, y el mismo Alemania consideraron a Italia el peor traidor del mundo, a Alemania le dolió admitirlo, pero fue cierto.

Japón le conto que a partir de entonces incluso Alemania se volvió mas frio de lo normal, ahora sus charlas con el eran meramente de motivos militares y políticos; ya no había mas Alemania amistoso, ni siquiera objetó cuando su superior le indico que ordenara atacar Italia. La guerra era guerra, ya no se dejaría manipular como creía había hecho Italia con él.

"_Y lo peor vino cuando la guerra concluyo..."_

Todos festejaban la rendición Alemana, todos menos Italia. Su gente había sido dejada en paz, las tropas Alemanas habían dejado de matar en su territorio ¿que mas quería?, claro, se sentía terriblemente culpable de que Alemania estuviera así. Romano le dijo a su hermano que el idiota se lo había buscado solo, que no era su culpa; pero ¿como haces entrar en razón a una nación como Italia?

"_Y paso el tiempo y Alemania no quería saber mucho de Italia..."_

"Le basta con saber que Italia está bien", le había dicho una vez Japón, durante una reunión de países tiempo atrás, " Después de la guerra, Alemania-san se entero que no fue culpa de Italia-san, solo que no se atreve aun a hablar con él, no quiere incomodarlo".

_"Ciertamente me parece estúpido, ninguno tuvo la culpa, solo fue algo que ocurrió. Nosotros como Naciones, por más que queramos, no lo podemos evitar, y muchas veces, no somos más que instrumentos de guerra. Ellos se hacen viejos, olvidan y mueren en paz; nosotros vivimos eternamente, llevando las cicatrices en nuestro cuerpo y el sufriendo de nunca poder olvidar"_

Con el paso del tiempo, tal vez unas décadas después, Italia se armo de valor para visitar a Alemania; lo que paso entre ellos es aun un misterio para el resto de las naciones, pero más de uno se sorprendió de verlos llegar juntos a la siguiente reunión de países, con un sonriente y relajado Italia que hace tiempo no veían. Incluso Romano se abstuvo de hacer comentarios mordaces hacia Alemania, de cierta forma le alegraba ver a su hermano como era antes de toda esa guerra...

- ¡Hey, Inglaterra, te estoy hablando!-

- ¿Que?- Se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que América pasaba su mano delante de su rostro tratando de llamar su atención.

- Te decía que es rara la relación de esos dos, Italia y Alemania, a pesar de todo, ¿no lo crees?-

¿Como demonio habían terminado hablando de la relación esas dos naciones?

Ah, cierto, todo había comenzado con la llamada de Alemania diciendo que su vuelo hacia Washington - lugar de la actual reunión de países- se había demorado, así que tanto él como Italia llegarían tarde.

Fue entonces cuando Rusia comento lo interesante que le parecía la relación de esos dos - con un cierto brillo aterrado en sus ojos, pensó Inglaterra- y a falta de quehacer, las demás naciones tomaron eso como tema de conversación; que si hacían linda pareja, decía Polonia, que si Alemania era un bastardo, aportaba Romano, que como era posible que Alemania soportara tanto a Italia, se preguntaba Austria, y así hasta que se toco el tema de la segunda guerra mundial.

Fue cuando varios voltearon a ver la puerta por reflejo, y es que ya habían experimentado la reacción del Alemán ante tal tema -Inglaterra trago grueso al recordar como quedo el idiota de Francia cuando se le ocurrió abrir la boca y mencionarlo estando Alemania cerca-

Después de un rato, el tema iba con tal fluidez, que estaba seguro que ya ni se preocupaban de que los causantes de tal parloteo llegaran de un momento a otro. Entonces fue que América se le acerco y le comento casualmente que no había sido mala idea el tener a Italia de su lado en esa guerra, fue ahí cuando su mente había comenzado a volar al pasado.

- Me pregunto si por el momento en que Italia se encontraba deprimido hubiera considerado hacerse uno conmigo- pregunto al aire Rusia.

- Aunque lo hubieras logrado, aru, hubieras ocasionado una guerra con Alemania posiblemente aru- China comía tranquilo uno de sus típicos dulces.

-¡Pero, todo ocurrió gracias a mi grandiosa idea del armisticio con Italia!- América ya se había parado en la silla haciendo una pose típica de gran héroe autoproclamado que era.

-Te recuerdo que al final fue mi idea del armisticio corto*** la que se quedo, idiota- Inglaterra lo miraba reprobatoriamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

Nuevamente el alboroto comenzó, hablando aun de la guerra y recordando viejos tiempos, aun teniendo como referencia principal al Italiano y el Alemán - cosa que hacía pensar al Ingles en la poca educación que tenían al hablar de personas ausente de esa forma, ¡incluso Austria se había puesto a dar su opinión!-. Tanto era el alboroto, que no se percataron de los pasos que se acercaban al salón de reuniones hasta que las puertas fueron abiertas.

- Ve~- fue lo único que salió de un sonriente Italia

- Lamentamos la tardanza, ¿nos perdimos de algo?-

Todos se quedaron congelado, no sabían que decir, ¡habían sido descubiertos hablando de el único tema prohibido en las reuniones! - aparte de la innombrable fiesta de inicio de siglo que había dado Francia en el dos mil, nadie quería recordar esa noche, pero esa ya era otra historia- la mirada que Alemania les daba a todos era perfectamente traducida como un "se lo que estaban hablando hace un minuto", lo cual hizo temblar a Francia.

-¿Y bien?- insistía el Alemán

-Ve, ve, ve, ve~- parecía cantar Italia como si nada detrás de su rubio amigo.

Entonces América hizo lo más prudente que supo y se llevo una hamburguesa a la boca, disimulando comer mientras entre mordida murmuraba un " yo no sé nada, a mi no me metan"

Estonia, Lituania y Letonia comenzaron a temblar como siempre mientras Polonia solo decía un " Osea, como que, que miedosos" mientras se limitaba a mirarse las uña de la mano.

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que...

- Como no llegaban estábamos hablando un poco, sobre ustedes más precisamente- dijo sin rodeos Rusia.

Absolutamente todos voltearon su mirada hacia él, Dios sabía que si Rusia seguía hablando serian historia - no es que no lo fuesen ya- Todos en la sala veían muy capaz a Rusia de delatarlos ante Alemania abiertamente.

- ¿De nosotros, ve~?- pregunto ingenuo Italia apuntándose con el dedo a él y a Alemania.

-Si, decíamos que fue muy responsable de su parte el avisar de su retardo.-

Todos suspiraron aliviados ante el hecho de que Alemania le resto importancia al asunto diciendo "entonces comencemos la reunión".

Al parecer, incluso Rusia sabia que tocar ese tema enfrente de ellos dos era, técnicamente, suicidio.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

_Un poco de Historia:_

_*Badoglio: según Wikipedia (y mis libros de historia de la secundaria) fue quien comenzó a tener las negociaciones de paz secretas con los Aliados._

_**Armisticio: con la firma del armisticio, se puso fin a la guerra entre Italia y los Aliados. A pesar de que no es un acuerdo de paz (solo un cese de hostilidades entre países) Italia acepto dejar de dar su apoyo a las tropas Alemanas y permitir el arribo y acceso a aeródromos de las tropas Aliadas al territorio Italiano, Entre otras cosas. Este armisticio se dio a conocer cinco días después de ser firmado por la radio._

_***Armisticio de plazo corto: al principio, a Inglaterra le interesaba uno de corto plazo, con inmediata aplicación pero de duro contenido: Estados unidos, por su parte, quería uno de largo plazo, con contenido menos expeditivo. Al final, fue el armisticio corto el que se quedo._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado, sus comentarios son muy valiosos, así como sus críticas constructivas. _


End file.
